Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 is a 2011 superhero adventure film directed by James Calvin and the second of two films based onto the novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. It is the eighth and final installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. Derek Todd and Drake Jones serves and producers, while Brian Clark serves as a writer of both parts. The story follows three young heroes in their seventh year as superheroes hunting for three powerful objects that can destroy Catwoman's The Final Rush. The film stars Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, and Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie as Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry, his best friends and teammates. It is a sequel to Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. Principal photography begins on January 16, 2009 and wrapped on June 25, 2010, with reshoots shot in December 28, 2010, ending eleven years of filming for the franchise. Part 2 was released in 2D, 3D and IMAX theaters worldwide on July 8, 2011.1 This is the only Hoop film ever to be released in 3D. Critics lists the film as one of the best reviewed film of 2011. Throughout it's release, Part 2 broke various records at the box office including worldwide of $461 million, opening day and opening weekend in various countries. All which were being broken to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2]. It currently stands as 4th highest-grossing films of all-time, and second highest-grossing film of 2011 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2], highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary installment to date and 9th film to gross $1 billion worldwide. It, however, set a new record in Australia for becoming the highest-grossing film of all-time surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar]. It also set a new record for becoming the highest-grossing superhero film of all-time worldwide surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_(film) The Dark Knight]. Plot :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush#Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1#Plot As Dr. Catwoman and team retrieves superpowers from The Magic Ball, Luke Watson continues to set out murders throughout Cincinnati to raise Catwoman her army. Meanwhile, after burying and mourning on Blaze's buriel, Danny Gorden speaks to Lou Kingston, Alice's grandfather, about the Final Rush that he learned. He said that they were created years ago by one of Catwoman's former family members that are set to kill everyone on earth. Now she's doing the same that that happened a long time ago. Meanwhile, Danny and his friends Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry resumed the search of the three pieces of the Crystal Power hidden in the Cincinnati Museum, Winton Woods Park and King's Island. Cory Berning is in charge as leader of Jane Hoop Elementary despite their absences. At King's Island, Danny doesn't offer them a break because there on a mission, and only cares about the world and his family instead of something else besides them. Rebecca and Alec are forming a relationship, causing Danny to get furious. Rebecca eventually erased their memories of about the accident Rebecca and Alec has caused. Throughout the mission and after being attacked by Catwoman's two random army, the trio gets attack by one of Dr. Catwoman's random monsters and Heather Woods, who was suspiciously murdered by Luke Watson. Alec brings Heather back to life by using his powers and kissing her. Meanwhile, Alice Kingston and Hunter Suggs sneaks into Catwoman's Base to steal the Magic Ball, where the two are getting closer together as well as Cory Berning and Stephanie Slaven. Back in Cincinnati during the final battle, everyone gets injured and killed including both two swat teammate members Maria Dawns and Michael Walker, whom got together and die together. Belle Lamar, Catboy and Catman were killed during the explosion for collapsing a bridge from Downtown Cincinnati. Danny has a vision that Goldenman is in trouble. As he, Rebecca and Alec are trying to rescue him, but it was too late. He was killed from the Black Buzzer thrown by Catwoman. Too powerful to defeat, Danny envisions that Catwoman's weakness is to kill all of Catwoman's family and friends and Danny since both Catboy and Catman were the first two to be destroyed. He manage to sacrifice himself and lower Catwoman's weakness. Heading to Catwoman, she strikes him into the chest with the Black Buzzer and suspiciously killed him. Having seen Goldenman, Robert Foster, David Johnson and his parents in his death, he managed to bring himself to life within being the chosen one even though he the most powerful superhero that can die or live. He realizes that there is Catwoman's funeral stone in his body which he has strike Catwoman's defeat inside of him. He eventually returned to his body. Catwoman returns Danny to Cincinnati to announce his possible death. As Jaquille gives out a speech that Danny may be dead, Dannny finally reveals that he's still alive. Belle is killed by Stephanie rescuing Naudia becoming third to be killed with Catwoman's third super ability destroyed. Miss. Bella Watson kills Shego Dalma and than Jaquille kills Shadow the Monkeyman. Luke Watson is killed by Hunter, and finally Catgirl is killed by Alice. The final ability will be Catwoman's pet wolf Killer. During the final fight against Catwoman, Danny is force to stop what she is doing, but she refused it. Cory destroyed Killer with the Black Buzzer. Meanwhile, both the Magic Ball and the Crystal Power were placed at the Fountain Square alongside the First gives Danny the ultimate power using it alongside the Black Buzzer to kill her. Alec breaks up with Heather and gets back together with Naudia, as she begins relationship with the return of Kirk Waters. However, without seen anyone find it, Danny throws The Magic Ball to the ocean except for The Crsystal Power and The First. Thirteen years later, the superheroes and allies retired as one of their children and Hunter and Alice Suggs became their replacement. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, a leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend. *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend.3 *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Danny's friend.3 *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and Alec's girlfriend. *Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman, the main villain. *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl, Catwoman's daughter.3 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Catwoman's friend.3 *Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, Catgirl's love interest. *Joe Jonas as Catboy, Catwoman's son and Catgirl's brother.3 *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's godfather.3 *Miley Cyrus as Heater Woods, Alec's suspeciously new love interest. *George Jones as Mayor James Watson, the mayor president of Cincinnati.3 *Miranda Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife.3 *Jami Gertz as Dacia, a worrior who owns Morphin the Power.3 Production Development :Main article: Production of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush was split into two-parts. It was filmed back-to-back from January 16, 2009 to June 25, 2010 with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1. Calvin describes the film as an "action packed superhero film" featuring with "huge battles." Special Effects Brian Clark states the the serious special effects were used greatful for both parts of The Final Rush. Visual effects department Greg Wilkerson creates a special effect of feet long eagle for the scene where Danny and his friends get attacked by a Giant Eagle in Morphin the Power in Part 1 of The Final Rush. Wilkerson states that he uses CGI to make it look like it moves. The fake Giant Eagle is made from stratch. He and his workers worked for two hours to create a 8 feet long Eagle. Wilkerson also made scenes of Giant Monsters from Evan's World and Turbo of Catland. Director James Calvin says he's not making a monster movie, so he tries to make a different way to talk and move like a monster. He also says that monsters in Turbo of Catland were big and fat, skinny and muscular while the one's in Turbo of Catland were also big but Muscular. Also, the sea monsters under Evan's posion underwater. He did the same thing to the movie like he did since the previous film. CG graphics for both Giant monsters and sea monsters were used. They painted the Monsters eyes red where the sea monsters has green eyes like they painted since the previous film. He also made CG graphics to Blaze, Marth and their child as well since the previous film. The film will be having not one but two different dragons in both parts. Wilkerson has done CG works for making a dragon that it painted red for scene where Miley Cyrus' character gets attacked, and also another dragon where Danny battles was the same thing he have done since The Magic Ball. That dragon is painted pink where Catwoman granted a wish from the Magic Ball. Visual Effects On August 2009, the film is originally going to have older actors to play older character, but fired them to use the main actors instead to look like adults. On October 30, 2009, Brown states that the film will be including younger villains playing by teenager/young adult actors. Film writer Brian Clark states states that they're will be visual effects for the main actors who are looking in their mid 20s, to make their voices sound a bit older than their teenage years. Unlike the previous films, the film has been converted into 3D even though the film did not shot in 3D. With the success of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar], Paramount Pictures is reducting ever shot of action sequences to be successfully activated with about 150 shots. Paramount states that the film is very good looking in 3D, hoping that it can set to make money for the studios. With the success of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Dark_of_the_Moon Transformers: Dark of the Moon] in 3D, the studio raises up to more than $1 billion at the box office. Music Dan Wilson asking to reprises as Score writer of the film,3 and James Calvin loves as he will return once again as director of the film,3 while Ted Wilson, may be confirming to start coming back writing the film's ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2'' soundtrack, but the statment of his return has yet to be confirmed till the end of the year. On August 19, 2009, Dan Wilson signed up to return as composer of the motion picture soundtrack, but on September 10, 2009, his brother Ted Wilson will not return, because of planning to do other projects like Best Friends Forever: The Movie. On September 18, 2009, Reba Ortiz will be composing along with Wilson for the film's soundtrack, after droped out from Best Friends Forever: The Movie by Wilson's brother. After a couple of years of retirement, Kim Dawson decided to return for the film score, replacing Dan Wilson, as the statement of her schedule has become a success.1 But was unable to, as of January 24, 2010, due to Dawson died from fatal car accident.1 Wilson began recording the soundtrack in early July, 2010.1 It was revelead that Part 1 is set to release on July 5, 2011.1 Marketing The film's production budget is an additional $125 million. Within both parts has the same, gives them both a total of $250 million. A new trailer for Part 2 was seen in theaters before the release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor] on May 6, 2011 as well as online. A teaser poster for the film was released on March 30, 2011, showing Danny and Catwoman dramatically staring at each other, without the film's title and the tagline reads "The End Begins 7.8", which is release date of the film's release in theaters. Starting on April 18, ABC Family will be airing the first five films as well as the first look for Part 2 during it's ABC Family Springbreak Weekend Marathon. The trailer for the film was released on May 6, 2011. The character posters were released on Facebook featuring characters being covered in blood. An IMAX trailer was released in front of an IMAX [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_8_(film) Super 8] on June 10, 2011. On June 5, 2011, Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin released a clip for the film at the MTV Movie Awarads, featuring Danny about to sacrifice himself from Catwoman because she wanted him to die. Danny pulls her off the bridge with him. Home media The film will be released in France on November 15, 2011, in United Kingdom on December 12, 2011 and in United States on December 23, 2011 in four formats: One-Disk standard, Two-Disk standard Blu Ray, Three-Disk 2D Blu Ray Combo Pack (DVD + 2D Blu Ray + Digital Copy) and Four-Disk 3D Blu Ray Combo Pack (DVD + 3D Blu Ray + 2D Blu Ray + Digital Copy) featuring with 3D glasses. Release On April 22, 2011, a test screening for the film was held with director James Calvin and producers Brian Clark and Derek Todd made their attendances. The second part will be released worldwide on July 8, 2011, eight months after Part 1.The film will be the first film to be released in 3D theaters. It was originally set to release in 3D, but was later to be released in regular and IMAX theaters. However, the plan was revamped that it will be released in 3D after all. The film will be the franchise's first film ever to release in Dolby 7.1 surround sound. On June 3, one month before the film's release, tickets went on sale, and went to break records. The world premiere will be held in New York City on June 30, 2011, a week before the film's release, and a day later after the first book's 20th anniversary. The United Kingdom world premiere was held in London on July 4, 2011. The film's runtime is 128 minutes, making it the shortest Jane Hoop Elementary film. Also, it was the second Hoop film in the series to have a PG-13 rating (first being The Final Rush - Part 1). Filmed in 2-D, the film has been converted to be released in 3-D, and was successfully released in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. At midnight, the film opened in a record 4,100 theaters, making it the widest midnight release ever surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse]. Elswehere in the US, the film played 4,368 theaters, 2,858 3D theaters, and 265 IMAX theaters beginning on July 8, the widest release ever for a Paramount film. Tickets Advanced for the film sold a record $31 million. Reception :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films The film has gotten early postive reviews. So far, they have been reviewed as one of the best reviewed films in the of 2011, and was the highest rated film in the film franchise. Carter Dicky, who reviewd Part 1 early, also praised Part 2 early stating: "this is the best Jane Hoop Elementary movie I've have ever saw in my entire life." and gives it 5 out of 5 stars. Rotten Tomatoes ranked as the best rating of the franchise with 93% beating The Magic Ball, which ranked 90% in 2005. Also, the flm ranked 100% for the Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A+ basic on 12 reviewers, ranking as the highest grade for a film in the franchise.1 The Guardian reviewer Charles Murphy wrote a postive review and ranks 3.5/5 stars. He praises on the actor's performances, film background, plot summary and storyline. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter's] Kyle Richards states "the best one yet, and the perfect Jane Hoop Elementary ending." Steve Williams praised a postive review stating on the film stating that it looks fantastic with a successful shot of 3D, but without the 3D camera, it will still make the film to look very successful. Dustin Washington enjoyed the film stating it: "The best movie of 2011 so far, and also the one of the best films in the world. 3D is actually working it out, despite its horrible effects to other 3D films like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_On_Stranger_Tides Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kung_Fu_Panda_2 Kung Fu Panda 2]." Alison Johnson of UK The Daily Telegraph praised: "This is the very emotional ending to the film series that lasts for 11 years and still going on." The Los Angeles Times reporter Angela Lenhoff praised on the performances of the cast including Arthur Walters, Dakota Fanning, Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas. She states: "they are quite fantastic. Nick and Joe makes a great team, and Miley may be a singer, but she is also a dramatic actress. Fanning is the best villain she ever played since Jane from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga_(film_series) the Twilight films]." Sally Radcliffe praised it positive saying the film "has so much things going off from the last movies, and they bringing it back to this one to make people to think how much they loved the movies. It was a very good thing to help audiences to remember what's happening the last time of the film series for eleven years. It's the ultimate final chapter in our generation." The Guardian publisher Amanda Bradford gave it a positive rating of 5.5 out of 5 stating: "wonderful movie, and should become the highest-grossing movie of all-time... after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar] of course." New York Reporter Ashley Thomas gives the film 4 out of 5 stars stating "this deserves an Oscar, if they are trying to except it." She also states the film is mixed with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings_(film_series) The Lord of the Rings] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Percy_Jackson Percy Jackson]. Box office :Main article: Theatrical run of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2 The film made $375,243,579 domestically, within $939,000,000 overseas as of September 4, 2011, for a total of $1,314,243,579 worldwide. It became the fourth highest-grossing films of all-time behind both James Cameron films [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2], and the second highest-grossing 2011 film behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2]. The film opened with $461 million worldwide, becoming the biggest worldwide opening of all-time and beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half_Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince] ($394 million). The record was quickly broken to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_%E2%80%93_Part_2 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2] with $483.1 million. The film grosses $23.4 million worldwide, becoming a then biggest IMAX opening of all-time. North America The film broke multiple records throughout its opening weekend in North America. It has the biggest opening for midnight gross and midnight IMAX. It also had biggest opening day, single day, opening weekend, worldwide opening and IMAX opening. The film currently stand as the 15th highest-grossing films of all-time and second highest-grossing 2011 film. Outside North America The film opened in 25 countries on July 6, 2011, and earned $40.2 million on it's opening day, breaking a new record. It leads to numerous opening day records to opening weekend records including Australia, United Kingdom, Mexico and France. Accolades See also References # ^ (3D) Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Hoyts. Retrieved 2011-05-25. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush 3D: Part 2. IMAX. 2011-6-11. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ Rifkind, Hugo (3 July 2008). "Julie Walters: why I'm such a super trouper". The Times. Retrieved on 3 July 2008. #^ a b "Rhys Ifans to Play Xenophilius Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". The Leaky Cauldron. 27 March 2009. Retrieved on 28 March 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 27 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 18 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 15 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 5 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 -- Teaser Poster Debuts. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catgirl and Luke gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Hoop' Trailer looks Epic. Wiki News. Retreived May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' will be the shortest 'Jane Hoop Elementary' film running shorter than two hours. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 21 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Looks Thrilling # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Featurette Coming Tonight!. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Film Trailer Coming in April?. Wiki News. Retrieved May 31, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Hoop Clip Premieres at MTV Movie Awards. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Shows Characters Covered in Blood. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin Absent From MTV Movie Awards; Premieres 'Jane Hoop Elementary 8' Exclusive Trailer. Wiki News. Retrieved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Another 'Final Rush: Part 2' Poster Featuring Catwoman with Bloody Bruises. [News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Clips To Premiere on ABC Family From June 29 - July 3. Wiki News. Retrieved June 8, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catgirl and Luke gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Catwoman and Goldenman gets their own posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Trailer Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 21, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Ninth JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Poster Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Tenth JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Poster Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/New JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Posters Released. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Eleven Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Character Banners. Wiki News. Retrieved June 11, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Final Rush Part 2 Runtime 124 Minutes. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Cory Berning gets his own poster. Wiki News. Retrieved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Eight Scary Movie Posters for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Wiki News. Retireved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Miley Cyrus gets attack by Nick Jonas in new Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Clip (Video) # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/ABC Family To Air Five 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Films Including 'Final Rush - Part 2' Clip # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Brand New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Photos Released # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 World Premiere Revealed. Wiki News. Retreived June 10, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Becomes 2011's Fastest Selling Tickets. Wiki News. Retrieved June 26, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Two Good Vs. Evil JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 Posters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary Ranked No. 1 For Most Anticipated Movie Of 2011 # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Coming on ABC Family With New Clip # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' -- Runtime Confirmed. Wiki News. Retrieved June 16, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' Second Best Selling Tickets at Fandango.com. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2011. # ^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2" Review by Carter Dicky. Retrieved July 1, 2011. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elemenetary: The Final Rush: Part 2 reviews at Meatcritic.com. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Guardian. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Williams, Steve: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Washington, Dustin: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Los Angeles Time. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Review. The Guardian. Retreived November 11, 2010. External links *Official Website *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Box Office Mojo *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2'' at Allmovie Category:2011 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels